This invention relates to improvements in the field of power generation. In particular, this invention relates to an improved system and apparatus for generating emergency back-up power from wind.
Many power back-up generation systems are available to home and commercial markets. Indeed, the complex systems available to commercial entities are well developed, complex, and often very expensive. In particular, prior back-up systems have usually comprised some form of internal-combustion powered electrical generator combined with various power interruption detection systems. A significant disadvantage of such systems is the requirement for a fuel source, which requires periodic monitoring to determine viability. That is, fuels can easily become contaminated by water intrusion. Fuels such as propane and natural gas can escape and might therefore leave the system without fuel. Furthermore, internal-combustion back-up generators require frequent testing and maintenance to guarantee operability in the case of an emergency.
There are several conditions that limit the usability of internal combustion back-up power generation systems. Such systems cannot be operated in remote locations where fuel is not readily available, or in locations that have unsuitable environmental conditions such as extreme heat or cold. Other back-up systems such as photo-voltaic solar cells have similar limitations with regard to environmental conditions, and many such cells are rather fragile making them unsuitable for field operation. It would be desirable therefore, to provide advancements to the art that overcome these and other disadvantages.